Bitter Sweet
by TheJazz
Summary: Sequel to Life Savers Sweet Tarts. Hermione is back, and surprises are on the way for her loved ones. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

I never thought the after-life existed. It was one of those subjects I never wanted to research, even back in my school days.

I should have. Maybe I would have been prepared for this.

But is there any way to be prepared for licking yourself clean every morning?

When I died in that hospital, I expected to be united with my parents, Harry's parents, and Sirius. Much to my dismay, the visit was short, as was the explanation. And so I – or rather, my spirit – was transplanted into an animal.

And here I am in a pet store.

I'm actually glad I'm here, because look at who just stepped into the shop.

"Tony, why do you even want a dog?"

"I don't know. The house just needs one, I think."

"But I don't like dogs."

Tony grins. Age: twenty. Status: adopted. "I knew mum was right. You _are_ a whiner."

Here's the deal. They sent me back – my parents, I mean – because I had some "unfinished business".

No, they didn't tell me what it was, but I'm going home with my family.

"Pick a dog, already," Draco complains, crossing his arms. "This place smells."

"Literally."

Damn myself for trying to talk. Instead, at comes out as a pathetic "mew".

"How about a cat?"

Tony looks at Draco, bewildered. "But you hate cats more than dogs!"

"But this one is really cute," Draco whispers, reaching into the cage and picking me up.

"It looks like it has a serious attitude. And look at the fur!"

I must admit, some of my human physical characteristics continue to curse me in this form. My hair – fur – is one of them.

"I don't care," Draco is saying softly, "we'll get this one."

* * *

--I know it's super short, but this is the beginning of the sequel to Life Savers Sweet Tarts. Hopefully it goes okay. Any suggestions concerning the style of writing and even plot points are greatly appreciated. I also know nothing of cats, so feel free to clue me in if you know how they "work". Oh, and I LOVE reviews. Even if you think you shouldn't, please leave one, even if it's only, "wow" or "i like it" or ANYTHING. You don't know how much I love feedback and just knowing someone is reading it. THANK YOU! Next chapter should be up... when I have time. Sporadic is my style. And I swear the next one will be longer. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I never thought I would be back in the house Draco and I bought, and I was right. But then, I never thought Draco would move on with another woman. Or am I reading too far into this too soon?

"Go get Janine," Draco tells Tony as he carries me in. He flatly refused the cage the pet store owner offered him.

Draco barely gets me settled on his knees before Tony comes back, led by a tall, slender brunette: the kind of girl we all at Hogwarts thought Draco would end up with. Obviously we weren't completely wrong.

"A cat?" she asks, peering down at me through narrowed blue eyes. "I thought you hated cats, sweetie."

I scowl as she runs one of her manicured hands across his shoulders.

"Looks kind of temperamental," she adds, and Tony snorts from across the room.

"I'm going out," he says, pulling a set of keys from the key rack.

"Don't stay out too late, hun," Janine calls, sugary sweet.

I'm scared that if I gag I'll bring up a hairball.

"Bye, dad," Tony calls, and slams the door behind him.

Janine abruptly turns her attention back to me. Or rather, to Draco.

"Why a cat?" she asks again.

Draco shrugs.

"Why do we need a pet, anyways?"

He shrugs again. Not once have his eyes left me. Just like it used to be.

Janine sighs dramatically. "What are you going to name it?"

Draco shrugs yet again, but lifts me up to peer at my underside.

"It's a girl," he concludes, setting me back down and scratching behind my ears.

"You could call it Angel," Janine suggests half-heartedly.

Draco shakes his head. He stays silent for a few moments and my purring fills the space between us.

"Eno," he finally utters, and I stop purring as Janine lets out a bark of laughter.

"Eno?" she asks incredulously. "That's such a stupid name!"

Draco shrugs.

We both know it was the short version.

* * *

I've decided, now that I'm back with Draco and Tony, in a way, that being a cat isn't so bad. It's just Janine that is spoiling my milk. She doesn't want me around. Claims that I'm taking up more of Draco's time than is necessary. 

I don't think that is the case at all.

I was warned before I came back that I was not supposed to state – in any form – who I was, why I was back, or what the after life was all about. But the longer I'm here – granted, it's only been a week or two – the more I'm coming to believe that Draco really does know it's me.

No, the catnip isn't getting to my head.

Being in the form I am, I hear things that I probably shouldn't. Besides the mice running inside the walls of the laundry room. I love to lie in Draco's bed, but whenever he comes in, my insides squirm like they used to. And then he'll start talking. Not incessantly, or loudly, but filled with a quiet passion. Sometimes he will simply sit and pet me, staring off into space before he speaks.

I never thought he would be one to talk to animals.

Mum warned me that people change after a death.

But when he talks, I feel like he's talking to me, Hermione, not Eno The Cat. He'll talk about Tony, how he's doing in his advanced schooling with his girlfriend. About Janine and how she's sweet but has no substance. About how he feels when he sees Harry, Ron, Remus, or the Weasleys in the street.

Today, he said, "I miss you."

I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. How had he figured it out? What was I supposed to do?

And then he gave a little laugh and looked out the window.

"I wish you were my Hermione," he said then, and my heart plummeted. I wanted to cry. When a tear rolled down his cheek, that feeling redoubled, and I let out a small cry. I crawled up on his lap and nuzzled into his midriff. He smiled sadly down at me, and a small knock echoed on the door. Draco quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks as Janine pushed open the door.

He hid it, obviously, and she didn't question anything, but was as bubbly as ever.

Makes me sick.

So here I am, alone now on his bed, waiting for him to come back. And no, it's not pathetic. I have a good patch of sun here.

* * *

_Hopefully that's a little longer for you all. Thank you for the reviews and advice! Issues will be cleared up in the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

Now, I've discovered that Tony was way too good of a kid for us. Not only does he have a great bunch of guy friends, but his girlfriend has got to be his best friend, which is incredibly cute. He still has the same personality as when we adopted him, but he's grown into it all. So cheeky. What is funnier is that every cheeky comment that comes out of that kid's mouth will always make Draco smile or laugh. Janine never gets the jokes.

I've also learned why Draco hated cats. He had never told me while we were married – would always change the subject – but he told me yesterday. Apparently his mother bought him a kitten while he was a child, and he took it for a walk one day, like one would take a dog for a walk, leash and all, but when he got back his mother said that wasn't the way it was supposed to be. But he did it again anyways, and then his father found out. He woke up the next day and his little black kitten, Smoke, was gone. He couldn't find him anywhere. His parents told him she ran away. It wasn't until he entered Hogwarts that he discovered the truth. His dad threw it away. So Draco cried, and vowed never to have a cat and let it go through that terrible ordeal if he "screwed up" again.

Good thing his parents died a couple years ago. I have a chance!

But there's more to the story than just his childhood scarring. When Tony had asked Draco to get a dog he had agreed perfectly fine at first. Said that it would bring life to the house that had been missing while I was gone. That a dog would remind them of Sirius, which would remind them of Remus, and then remind them of me, as we were all close to Remus. But when Draco saw me in the cage, I reminded him of Smoke. I had the same expression Smoke had, and he was instantly drawn to me. But when he picked me up, he said I was completely different from the kitten his father threw away, and that I reminded him of, well, me, Hermione. Between the fur and the disposition, he said he knew he had to have me.

He said that a long time ago. He had to have me. What he does not know now is that I need him more than I did then.

But other than that, he doesn't know why he changed his mind. I mean, my Draco is getting older, which really makes me sad. I always wanted to do that with him. Laugh at him when he finally needed glasses or a cane, as he would do for me.

This works for me, I suppose. I wish he knew who I was. Or at least leave –

"Ooh, spaghetti?"

Gag.

"Yes!" Tony shouts, dropping the grocery bags and standing beside Draco as he stirs the sauce.

Draco grins at him, and I make my way between his legs.

"You haven't made spaghetti for ages," Tony declares hungrily. "Wow, I missed it."

"I didn't know you liked spaghetti," Janine adds as she begins to put the food away in the fridge.

I want to roll my eyes at her, but instead jump up on the counter to sit closer to the pot of bubbling sauce. It was always my favourite meal, and Draco would make it once a week, usually on days that I didn't feel well, or was tired, or in a bad mood. I inch closer to the pot wanting so bad to lick the spoon like he used to let me. Both Draco and Tony grin at me.

"Bad cat!"

Damn.

The next thing I know, Janine has me in her clutches and is about to pick up to put me on the floor. So I turn around and give her a good swipe.

I really need to learn to control the retractibility of my claws.

"She scratched me! I'm bleeding!"

"Not over the food, please, Janine!" Draco shouts, but has his hand on me anyways. "What were you going to do to her anyways?"

"Put her – oww – down on the floor. Cats can't be on the counter!"

"Well this one can," Draco scolds her. "Honestly, she isn't your cat."

Janine looks up at him, confusion spread across her features. "Excuse me? She's our cat, isn't she?"

"No."

My two boys look at each other when they both say the single word. Only Draco can look back at Janine.

"She is Tony's cat and my cat. Not yours."

"Why not? I live here, don't I?"

Draco swallows thickly. I can't take my eyes from him. Tony takes the spoon from Draco to stir the smoking sauce.

"I don't think you should come around anymore," Draco says slowly, and Janine gasps.

"But – but –"

"I'll pay you back for the groceries and everything," Draco continues, cutting her off, "but I don't think this is working out."

"But I love you!" she screams.

Draco winces.

"I can't love you back," Draco says softly, locking eyes with her.

"Why?" she whines. "I'm not pretty enough? Smart enough?"

But Draco shakes his head. "I can't love anyone like I loved my wife."

Janine screams in protest. "No! She's dead! Just get over her and love me! Me! LOVE ME!"

He turns away from her and placing a hand on my head. "I can't," he says calmly. "I'll never be able to."

* * *

Needless to say, Janine stormed out of the kitchen in a rage. She packed her things, crying her eyes out, and left right there.

I got to lick the spoon.

So now it's just the three of us again, and Draco seems happier for it. He cleans the house, makes every meal, and loves to have Tony's friends over for supper and lunch, and the infamous girlfriend for breakfast. He thrives in it like he used to. And he's bought me a leash. It's too cute.

* * *

_So sorry for the hugely long wait. Hopefully this makes up for it._


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone said I had a purpose. I used to believe that while I was Hermione. But it never really bothered me. I was part of the Order, I taught a few classes at Hogwarts when they needed me. I was a comfort to my friends when the goings got tough. Never once did I wonder if I was doing what I was put on Earth to do. 

Now the thought haunts me day and night.

I believe in fate. I was obviously meant to end up with Draco and Tony again. But why? What purpose am I serving? I don't do anything! Granted, I got rid of Janine in a way. That was good. But that was it.

What am I supposed to do if they're in trouble? Meow for help?

Give me a break.

But then, when the time comes, I guess I'll be ready for it. And if it never comes, then that's fine, too. I'm perfectly content here.

It's time for my walk.

-----

Draco is much happier now that Janine is gone. Even after she calls he can muster a laugh. And I'm glad. He's shrugged it off as though it was nothing.

It means he wasn't in love with her.

Selfish of me? Yes. Do I feel guilty? Not a bit.

I can see that he's happier even as we walk around the block. He stops to chat with almost every neighbour non the small street. It's so modest, and I love it. The small houses, the uncomplaining people, the cheerful smiles and waves.

I only wish I could wave back.

But Draco seems to make up for my absence. He grew up in such a sagacious group of "friends" it seems odd to see Draco Malfoy gallivanting in the street.

Oh, the surprises.

"Draco!"

We both turn at the call, and there is Harry and Ron waving at him as they get out of a car.

Draco waves back happily, but I barely notice as I bolt towards them, unable to hide my own glee at seeing my two best friends again.

The three of them laugh at me and Harry bends down to scratch under my chin.

Once again, I'm overcome with the need to speak. Instead, "You're mother is beautiful, she and your father are still madly in love, and Sirius is wreaking havoc like we knew he would. Mrs Weasley is going insane in the after-life worrying about all of you, and everyone's the same and everyone loves you both," come out as a series of meows and other cat sounds I did not think I could make.

"You actually bought a cat, Draco?" Harry asks, picking me up.

"Quite the talkative thing, isn't it?" Ron says softly, not touching me. There is this weird vibe about him. I don't know what it is, and I've never felt it before. Like he's hiding something, but … nah. Maybe Ron's just creepy now.

"Yeah, she seems really comfortable, which I didn't expect. I mean, she was in the stray bin at the shop," Draco says, shrugging as Harry cradles me. He always was lots of fun. I bet he's an amazing dad.

"And does she have a name?" Harry asks, looking up at him.

Draco shrugs again, and I can tell he's blushing. "Well, both Tony and I thought her fur, like her hair, it's wild, so we called her Eno."

"The last three letters," Ron whispers, and nods. It's then that I meet his eyes.

"Hey, did you two want some tea?" Draco asks suddenly, and leads them both into the house.

I'm freaked right out. What was that look? It's like Ron and I connected somehow. Like he knew who I really was. But that's impossible, isn't it? So I bolt to Draco's room. No one will follow me. Draco and Harry and Ron will talk – thank goodness. I always loved seeing them all get along finally.

But my peace is interrupted and Ron slips into the room and closes the door. He sits beside me on the bed.

All of a sudden his voice is in my head.

"Hermione."

What am I to do? So I just think. "Ron."

"How have you been?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Just fine?"

"It's good to be back."

"Why are you back?"

If it was possible, I would sigh. But I'm a cat. "I have no idea. I do have a reason, but no one told me what it was. Just that I would know when it happened."

"What else did they tell you?"

"That I wasn't to tell anyone it was me. And seeing as I actually ended up here, exactly where I want to be, I'm past questioning the fates."

"The fates?" I can feel his scepticism.

"Yes, Ronald, the fates."

"You're a believer now?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

He silent, and so am I for a moment. It's amazing, really, that he can communicate like this with me. Maybe that's why he never trusted Crookshanks while we were in school. He knew he wasn't really a full cat, and that – Oh, I don't know anymore. Ron has always been complicated. But why he actually wants to talk to me is –

"I could bring you back."

Bingo. Knew there was something more. But I won't let on. At least my legimency has stayed with me in this form.

"I am back. Breathing and everything."

"I mean as human."

And that is why Ron has always been the oddball.

"No one can do that. Then you really would be bringing back the dead, and it's impossible. Immoral."

"They were the ones that have you here."

"But you aren't meant to do it."

"Fate brought us together."

"You always could twist my words."

"We would only be changing your form."

"We?"

"I."

"Oh."

"Shall we?"

"Not now."

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready." Which I'm not. It's not everyday someone gets to be a cat. And I like having Draco talk to me like an outsider. I like being an outsider in this house.

"Well I am."

"Have you ever done this before?"

"No."

"At all?"

"Well, not from animal to human, just one animal to another. Your soul might complicate things a bit."

"My soul?"

"You are a lot human."

"Well thanks." Finally a compliment.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know what to make of Ron's offer. I mean, yes, it would be great to be back, to be able to actually be me, to walk, talk, help make dinner, do things with my family, make love to Draco. But it's just so complicated. Was I meant to be turned back into a human? And if I was, then why did I die in the first place? Or why didn't they just turn me back and sit me on the doorstep? And I know why – because I died. I no longer exist as Hermione Granger, Hermione Malfoy – I don't exist. Only Eno exists now. 

But if fate really is controlling all of this, why have Ron back in my life? Is he supposed to turn me back? And if he does, what then? I'm back from the dead? What's the story? Do I have to honestly die again?

My head hurts.

But luckily, I don't necessarily have to think so hard about it right now. Because it's summer, and I'm watching Tony fill the wading pool with his girlfriend. And by filling it I mean momentarily aiming the hose at the pool and then swinging it at his girlfriend.

I'm kind of glad it's not Kris. No one should settle for the first person.

I sure didn't. There was Jeremy the summer of my third year. He liked cats, hence Crookshanks. And then Viktor, followed by Jeremy and Ricky, and then Cormac or whoever, finally at the end pf seventh year, Ron, which lasted a year and got pretty serious. But then he picked up a girl in a pub and we split, no hard feelings, and then there were my rebound "you're a fabulous dancer, can I buy you a drink?" fling guys.

Then I got fed-up. Life went on, Draco joined the Order, and I finally fell in all-consuming, eat burnt disasters of meals, put up with bad music, hate for loving them kind of love. And then I was done.

Tony hasn't reached that.

When I first came to them it was Emma. This one (who is way more fun) is Jennifer, of Jen, as she likes to be called.

She's squealing, shouting at him to stop, Tony Is just about to let up, and Draco is laughing softly.

I'm just glad I'm still inside.

But before long, the screen door slides open in front of me and Draco nudges me out of it with his foot.

As an almost-mother, I can tell that something horrible is about to come out of all this water business.

Oh, and I will be right.

---

Through these last couple of weeks with Tony and Draco, I've thought long and hard about Ron's proposition. And I want to do it. Because if I don't, I'll regret it if something happens, if Draco moves on, if I get hit by a car. So I'm going to do it. And next time I see Ron I'll let him know. Because being a cat is okay, except that I know I'm missing out, and no one said "If Ron asks to change you back, say no", so technically – well, technically I wasn't to tell him I was me, but technically it's my life. So I'll do it.

And fate seems to be on my side, because Ron is knocking on the door.

He tells Draco he's going to get me checked out at the vet. Which is good, because I haven't been there and I don't want to. So it's Ron taking me somewhere and I'm going to be me.

I'm going to be me.

---

"I have to be out of my mind for doing this."

"Got that in one."

"Trouble. That's the only place we'll end up."

"Trouble isn't that bad of a place."

"Trouble is a place I've tried to avoid my whole life."

We really are crazy, I should add. I mean, bookworm me, the one who never would dare to break any of the rules back in school, is here in the Department of Mysteries trying to break through the realms.

"Always the one to persuade me, weren't you, Ron?"

"Knocking your head against the wall to make you loosen up is more like it."

"At least I kept you out of some trouble, you arse."

"My, aren't we snarky this –"

"Door."

Maybe I should explain. Ron works in the Department of Mysteries, mainly concerning himself with the after-life and the suspicion surrounding it. When I first ran up to him and Harry in the street, he knew I wasn't a real cat. Kind of like how he was so wary of Crookshanks. Or at least that's how he explained it to me. So now, at my own out-on-a-limb will, I am his experiment.

"Yes, just staying a little longer."

"I'm wary of leaving you like this."

"A little bit of alone time might be what I need."

"Whole case doesn't need to be solved in a day."

"Lotta sleep I'll get if I don't wrap up this one experiment."

"Trouble –"

"Baby, don't worry about me."

He's lucky he was born with his brother's suaveness and charm. Or maybe she's in love with him. Well, that would just tickle me pink!

"Just sit still now."

"Like her?"

"A little."

"Kid, she's a catch."

"In a few minutes it should open."

"A lot of girls think you are quite a catch. What are you waiting on? Or, perhaps, whom?"

"Candy."

"Store that in my memory, won't I?"

Ron has always been a tease. It's super cute to see him this smitten with a girl. The minutes tick by slowly, and if it wasn't for the concentrated frown on his face I would think he was thinking about her. But instead his mind is on me. Or on the realms and the small, short, immensely important opening between them. Draco is at home, awake, sitting with Tony and waiting for Ron's word on his cat's prognosis.

---

"Well, how do you feel?"

"I'm okay."

"Nothing hurts? No nausea? No dizziness?"

"But, Ron, did it work?"

"Trouble is, how am I going to explain it?"

"Babe, Ron, did it work?"

"Now, Hermione, I don't want to shock you."

"Since when have you not shocked me?"

"The thing is –"

"Day will be upon us before you say what you're trying to say."

"That is it, isn't it? I can't find the words."

My heart feels like it's in my throat.

"I want a mirror."

---

"Was it a shock?"

"Born again," I whisper.

I gaze, mesmerized, into the small pocket mirror. I need robes badly, but I'm not ashamed. I'm not Eno anymore. I'm Hermione. But I can't put more than two words together I'm so shocked. It worked. But am I still sick? Will I be sent away anyways? How much trouble is Ron going to be in? Will this interfere with the mission I'm supposed to be serving here? Was this meant to be?

"Well?"

"I'm me."

"As long as you don't lick yourself clean."

"Good thing it's you, Ron."

"As long as you don't come onto me or anything."

"It is a miracle."

"Ever feel like your naked?"

"Get me some robes, will you?"

"Give me a little somethin'-somethin' first."

"You arse."

"Somethin'-somethin'?"

"You can get me some clothes first."

"Won't I get anything for my troubles?"

"Forget it, Ronald."

---

"If these ones don't fit you I can pop over to Candy's place."

"You just want to get invited up."

"Wanna bet? I'm not as – puerile – as I used to be."

"Spell that for me?"

"Trouble with you is that you're too smart."

"Babe, you ain't seen nothin' yet."

"Well, now we have a lot more time, don't we?"

"Send me the files."

"Out. You've got to be crazy! That would be me practically signing my death certificate."

"An offer you can't refuse, this is. I'm dead, remember?"

"S.O.S."

"Yes. You'll need some saving before long."

---

Ron took me home. We hid my face best we could until we reached the house. Draco was the one who opened the door. Before he could register it was me, Ron had shoved me in and closed the door quickly. Now I'm right where I should be: in Draco's arms. With my family.

* * *

The End

* * *

_Author Note: For most of this chapter, the first word of each bit of dialogue was from Christina Aguilera's "I Got Trouble" from her new CD (which is amazing.). So props go out in that respect. And no I'm not her or JK or anyone else with oodles of money.  
_

_I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and read this story. And I'm sorry the sequel was on the short side, but the truth of the matter is, I can't write too much right now. But thank you, and have a very happy and enjoyable 2007._

_- Jazz_


End file.
